Angel of Destiny
by Elisa Miller and 11 Year Old
Summary: Miley/Nick/Joe/Kevin/Frankie/Destiny-Miley dies. Can love bring her back?
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel of Destiny **

** By Elisa Miller**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**It was 10:08 P.M. on January 19, 2004. It was very dark and very icy. I had just left the Hang-out Hall where I help out when I have free time. Tonight was one of those nights. As soon as I got done I got on my brand new purple mountain bike that I had gotten for Christmas and started pedaling home. It was basically a straight shot between my house and the Hang-out Hall so I didn't really have to pay much attention to what I was doing.

First mistake: not paying attention. Then I decided to take the long way home and savor the evening. Second mistake. Third mistake, and probably the worst, I had forgotten my cell-phone at home.

So, here I am, under the light pole that I ran into after I lost control of my bike. I think that I must be unconscious. Not only can I not move or scream for help, but the people who own the house right next to the light pole had just came running out and the lady had screamed, "She's unconscious!"

To my surprise, this didn't really surprise me. I could hear them calling the ambulance and I could feel them trying to find my pulse but I couldn't do anything. That is what I find strange. It's like I am here but I'm not really HERE, here. Physically yes, but not in any other way.

All of a sudden I could hear sirens. There were people all around me, I could tell. Even in unconsciousness I knew that if there were many more people that I didn't know I would start hyperventilating. Well, if that is possible beings I'm not even sure that I am still breathing at the moment. Wow, when they get an emergency call they sure hurry!

* * *

**_Possible Story!(Wow, I just re-read it and that is absolutely horrible!)_**

**_Well tell me what you think!(Or don't. My work is used to being ignored)_**


	2. Leaving It All Behind

Leaving It All Behind Chapter One

"Miley!" Wait, that couldn't be him.

Then I heard all three scream my name at the same time. "Miley!!" It was my three best friends in the world. Nick, Joe, and Kevin. Just the way they said my name, or screamed in a crazed, frantic sob, that I must be a pretty awful sight. Then after only a few seconds probably though it felt like forever to me, I could feel people trying to get me into the ambulance.

"Which of you are this girls' family?" asked the guy from the ambulance team.

"Well actually, sir, her family is still at home. We went out to try to find her because she always comes to our house after she is done with work." That was Kevin who responded because, I assumed, since Joe was in complete shock and Nick, my very best friend since probably pre-school, was fighting to keep control of his emotions, since his newest theory is that, and I quote, "guys don't cry." If only I could talk right now, I would be telling them that it will all be okay, don't worry.

But I can't. Not only because I am quite obviously unconscious, but also because I can't lie to my best friends in the whole world.

Suddenly, I feel a hot, searing pain in my chest. They must be doing something to me now. I can hear Kevin trying to reach my parents, being the responsible, big brother type person again.

OW! That pain again. Except that time it was worse. I think they must be trying to bring me back to consciousness because I can now feel several different parts of my body, all varying in different amounts of pain and severities.

OW! They really need to stop doing that! Oh no! More pain. I can now feel that there must be some pretty good damage to most of my body.

"AHHH!!!" I cried as they made me feel that pain one last time, bringing with it all feeling from the rest of my body.

Of course with feeling, there was pain, and I knew that. But what I didn't know was that I would feel so warm but still so cold at the same time. It was like I had a blanket of warm water over me. And then, as soon as I got my focus away from my excruciating pain, I looked at myself.

It wasn't a blanket, nor was it warm water.

It was **blood.** **My blood.**

At this realization, I let out another scream. Why did those paramedics have to be so mean as to take me out of my perfectly comfortable world of unconsciousness. Just so that I could see all of what had happened to me? So I could tell them exactly how badly this torturous pain really was? I still can't do that. Why? Because the pain is so horrible that if my concentration on not screaming for even one moment falters, then I will NOT be able to stop myself from letting out the most blood-curdling scream that anyone has ever heard.

That is why.


	3. NO!

**Okay, to anyone who reads this, I am very sorry. For two things: one-for not having updated in a LONG TIME, and two-for this probably being the worst story anyone could ever waste their time on. Sorry! Enjoy (maybe)!**

* * *

**Angel of Destiny **

**Chapter Two**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

What on Earth is that stupid beeping? I am trying to sleep. This bed isn't very comfy…

WAIT!!!

This isn't my bed. It is way to hard and everything is too scratchy, the mattress cover, the blankets the pillow, everything.

Beep…

Beep…

Seriously that beeping has got to stop.

Then the sound of voices drowned out the beeping.

" I think you and your family and friends should go start saying your good-bye's to her." Said a strong, yet oddly sympathetic voice from, what I guessed, was right outside of the room I was in. Who was talking? Who are they talking to? And whom exactly are they talking about?

"No, she's my little girl! I can't lose her! Not after what happened to her mother!"

WHAT??!!

I definitely recognize that voice. It's my daddy. But, I'm his only little…

NO!

That means that those people were talking about me. I've got to get out of this bed. Oh, come on, I can't move either?! I'm really getting tired of this… well… whatever it is that's going on right now.

I keep trying my hardest but I can't move, not one inch no matter what.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay? What happened? How'd it happen? Is she going to be okay? Is she awake? Can anyone see her? Has anyone seen her? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?! She's my little sister for crying out loud, I deserve an answer! I deserve to know! ANSWER ME!"

That was definitely Jackson. I recognized his voice no doubt about it. When he was done asking his questions, or shouting is probably a more appropriate way of wording it, rapid fire and everything, of course he was out of breath (having not taken a single moment to breathe throughout his entire rampage). Honestly, he sounded like he had been out of breath since before he even started talking. He probably only stopped because he passed out. Seriously, he does have a tendency to get way too over excited about things and then he starts hyperventilating and keeps going until he passes out from the lack of oxygen to his lungs. And his brain. If he has one. I refuse to stop questioning this.

Or maybe that is part of his problem. Yeah, brain damage from extended lack of oxygen. That would explain so much!

Just not what the heck anyone is talking about!!!

"Okay slow down son. You're going to pass out again." That was Daddy talking again. He continued, the momentary chuckle in his voice long gone. "The doctors don't think that she will make it. He said we should start saying our goodbyes to her in case she doesn't make it." he said, choking on those last four words.

"Its alright. Let it out." said another voice I recognized. It was the Jason's dad. "The worst thing anyone can do is hold in the feelings when something this difficult and unexpected happens." He used to be the youth leader at our church, and he was always very comforting. He knew what it was like to lose a child. The Jason family lost a little girl between Nick and Frankie and lost another little girl younger than Frankie. Frankie was four when that one happened.

What am I saying!…Or thinking!…Or…Whatever! Did I really just say that I basically say…or think…or whatever…that me dying would be alright?! Because I certainly don't remember deciding that my death was okay! Nowhere near!

"What?! No!! She has to be okay! She has to make it! She's my little sister! I love her! She has to make it!" Wow, Jackson sounded really upset by this. I hadn't really expected him to have much emotion. At all. But now he is actually crying!

I hadn't heard my brother cry since we were really little. Not since he broke his arm (long story short I dared him to do a summersault off one of the highest branches of the tree in our back yard. Ha! He didn't even know what a summersault was, he just kind of threw himself up in the air!) They must be serious about this. I mean, we fight A LOT, but, I guess, he actually does care.

"Son, why don't you go in first." That was my daddy again. His voice was only just above a whisper now.

"No!" he said again. "She can't…die. She just can't! She has to make it, she just has to!"

"I'm sorry. She will be lucky to even make it to sunrise." I can only assume this was a nurse. "She might wake up before she passes. We have given her a drug that we use to try to wake coma patients with. If she does regain consciousness, I must ask that you keep her as calm as possible. Again, I am terribly sorry. I'll leave you alone now. Call for me if anything happens."

I heard her walk away, probably headed back to the nurses station. I heard my brother sigh in what seemed to be defeat, and then I heard a door open.

* * *

**Review. Or not. Maybe (hopefully) I will get the next chapter up quicker!**


End file.
